onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Finishing Up
Ok, so it seems the fights in the plaza are drawing to a close. This is a prediction of how they will end. I'm going to level with you. I'm really only writing this to get out a bunch of jokes I've been wanting to use. Enjoy. In the plaza, Robin finds herself surrounded by several very tall fishmen. Thug 1: What are you going to do now? You can't break our backs like you did everyone else since we're all eel fishmen. Robin (raises her arms): Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Clones appear on the backs of all the fishmen surrounding her Robin: Seis Fleur: 3 Year Old Child! Six hands appear on each clone on each of the fishmen. Robin: Wet Willy! Blind Piggy Back! Elastic Mouth The hands cover the fishmens' eyes, give them wet willies, and start stretching on their mouths. Thug 2: AAAAAAAAAH! So slimy Thug 1: I can't see! Thug 3 (mouth being stretched): Abudahthefobthalamph! Eventually they all run into each other and get knocked out. Elsewhere, Sanji and Jinbe are fighting Wadatsumi. Jinbe: Sanji, I'll distract him. Here, take my sewing kit (throws it to him) Sanji (catching it): Got it! He does a backflip off of Wadatsumi's face. Sanji: Jinbe, NOW! Jinbe jumps off the face as well. Sanji reaches inside the kit and takes out a needle. He pokes Wadatsumi in the stomach. As expected, all the air comes out and he flies around the plaza. Wadatsumi: Owheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wheeeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to be sick! Jinbe: Sanji, let's bail. I don't want to be around when he throws up! Nearby, Zoro is staring down a now defenseless Hyouzou. Hyouzou: A-are you g-going to k-kill me? P-please, I'll do anything. Zoro: No. I'm too merciful for that. Instead there is something I want you to do. Hyouzou: Anything. Zoro: Run. Hyouzou drops his hilts in sheer terror and runs. Zeo: Hey, where do you think you're going!? Hyouzou: Zeo, pal, help me. I gotta get out of here. Zeo (taking out his chain): What happened to not leaving until you got paid? Hyouzou: Oh, come on, money isn't all that important to me. Zeo: Yeah right. He swings his chain and catches Hyouzou around the neck, strangling him. (I have to admit, I never thought that I would be able to pull off a Lion King parallel. Sometimes I amaze even myself). Chopper is fighting Dosun somewhere else Chopper: Everybody do the Monster Mash! (to the tune of Zombie Night) Everybody Monster Mash. Smash and smash and smash and kill. Everybody Monster Mash. Smash and smash and smash and kill. MONSTER MASH! MONSTER MASH! Dosun jumps up with his hammer and hits chopper on the nose. Chopper: Did the wind just tickle me? No, it' only Dosun. He holds up Dosun with his thumb and index finger. Chopper: Usopp, shoot a pepper star up my nose. (Looks at Dosun) I hope Hell has lots of nails, hammer boy. Usopp: Huh? Why!? Chopper: Because it will be hilarious, anticlimactic, and humiliating. Usopp: If you say so. Pepper Sauce Star! Chopper: Ah...Ah...Ah... Dosun: What's going o- Chopper: CHOOOOO! Dosun flies away, covered in you don't want to know. Zeo (sees a shadow around him): What the? Wadatsumi: Weeeeeee! Zeo: Oh shi- BOOOOM! Wadatsumi crushes Zeo. Brook: How convenient. (turns to someone watching) Excuse me miss, may I see your panties? Octopako: Maybe later. Franky is finishing his fight with Ikaros Much. Franky: As you have probably guessed, your end involves fire. Ikaros: It does!? Keep it away from me. Franky: No. Small sparks start coming out of one of the robot's fingers. Franky casually touches the ground. Ikaros: AAAAAAAAAAH! The area erupts, forming a circle of fire around Franky and Ikaros. Ikaros (has gone completely crazy to the point of incoherence): AAAAHAHAHAAHAH! Franky (picking the robot's nose): You fell for my trap that's a burning ring of fire. You went down down down, as your aims went higher. Ikaros: AH it burns burns burns! Franky: The ring of fire. The ring of fire. Hm, is that breaking the fourth wall? Who cares. Hm, that guy is crisping up really bad. Walks over to Ikaros Franky: Relax, squidward. I'm not going to let you die. Franky lifts Ikaros up and carries him safely out of the flames and sets him down a ways away. Franky: Here, remoisturize. Nami (eating popcorn): So is everybody done? Franky: Yeah, looks like it. Hey, where did you get the food and why aren't you helping? Nami: What? Providing inspirational support by cheering isn't helping? THE END. Category:Blog posts